


The Vampire Diaries of Cha Hakyeon

by hakyeons



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeons/pseuds/hakyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 1<br/>it’s ridiculous how much can go wrong when you make a simple decision to study. is this the universe’s way of telling me i’m not meant to pass my classes? yes, something tells me i won’t ever be able to study again after tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Diaries of Cha Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

> 7 months of hard work (more like my inability to sit down and write consistently lmao) and this is the result. i can't say i'm proud of if because i don't think i am but i'm so happy to be finished *loud cheering* but anyway this is pretty much my first ever long fic, as i've only ever finished drabbles/short oneshots before, so please go easy on me o

it appears to be a normal night for hakyeon, except for the fact that he’d stayed late after class to study. he’s been finding it hard to focus in class so taking the extra time is probably good for him, he reasons with a yawn. but now that he’s walking home in the middle of the night, or well, it feels like the middle of night with how dark it is, he starts to wonder if it was really such a good idea. hakyeon swears it doesn’t usually get this dark by ten o’clock, but maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him.

but then again, on this particular night they really could be; hakyeon thinks he might be seeing things. a pair of eyes glowing in the dark (he tells himself it was a cat), the flash of large dark wings (could be bird right?), and out of the corner of his eyes, he swears he’s seen someone following him.

hakyeon likes to think he’s not one to be paranoid, but some things are too much even for him, so he finds his pace quickening and his heart beat racing. something about this night is feeling off and he doesn’t really want to be around to find out why. it doesn’t help that he suddenly realizes he’s lost and has no idea where he is or how to get home. wasn’t he just on the main road? why is he suddenly in an alleyway? nothing seems to be making sense.

but that’s when he feels it; the abrupt drop in the temperature. it’s a hot summer night, at least seventy degrees, so why is hakyeon shivering now? his mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts. _i just walked by a fan, thats why it’s cold. there’s nothing happening right now. nothing at all. no reason to be afraid_ \- but then his feet stop moving forward.

icy fingers wrap around his arms and his breath catches in his throat.

_oh god_ , hakyeon thinks. _i’m going to die, aren’t i?_

he can feel something hovering over the crook of his neck, as if looking for the perfect area to bite, and he’s trying to scream for help despite that his voice remains silent, but then suddenly there’s the loud flapping of wings and a low hiss comes from behind hakyeon. he’s released and his breath comes to him in deep gulps as he falls to the ground.

“what the hell are you doing, wonshik?” a soft voice sounds and hakyeon glances up to see gigantic black wings as a man lands on the ground not far away. _… wings? a person with wings?_ hakyeon wonders if he’s dreaming.

another man, the one who had grabbed hakyeon just before, backs away, a look of disappointment on his face. “what do you mean, taekwoon?” he says, his voice so falsely sweet that it feels venomous. “i wasn’t doing anything.”

hakyeon watches with astonishment as three other men land close to the one named taekwoon. taekwoon scowls at the one called wonshik. “we agreed that we wouldn’t taste human blood again, you know that.”

_human... blood?_ it finally dawns on hakyeon what these people are. “vampires...” he whispers, glancing between the five of them in terror.

“but come on, taekwoon.” wonshik whines, taking a step towards hakyeon again, who crawls away with a gasp. “he was such an easy target; alone, weak. just looking at his warm, ripe skin, seeing the blood pulsing through his living body... i couldn’t help myself.” hakyeon really doesn’t like being described by a vampire.

“stop it, wonshik, you’re making me hungry,” growls one of the vampires who looks to be the youngest.

“come on, taekwoon,” another adds in a lighter voice. “can’t we just eat the human this time? he’s already seen us, it only makes sense to dispose of him.”

“i agree with hongbin,” says the last. “ and anyways, i’ve been craving human blood.”

“sanghyuk, hongbin, jaehwan, i would expect better of you three.” taekwoon says with disdain. hakyeon thinks he likes this taekwoon; he seems to be the only vampire with sense in the group. or at least, the only one set on keeping him alive, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to get eaten by vampires tonight.

“you’re so uptight.” wonshik snarls, and suddenly he’s grabbing hakyeon’s arms again, yanking him off the ground and pinning him against the alley wall. “this human is mine!” hakyeon yelps, and tries to get away, but the other vampires are suddenly swarming around him, all trying to get the first bite of his neck.

hakyeon again thinks he’s done for, but taekwoon’s voice echoes in the alley, “you boys just never listen,” and in the next moment, he’s by hakyeon’s side, his large black wings pushing the other vampires off of him. “i told you,” taekwoon’s voice is a deep rumble, seeming to shake the very ground that hakyeon stands on. “ humans are off limits.”

the other vampires stay quiet for brief instant before there’s a murmur of reluctant agreement, and one by one, they spread their wings and disappear into the darkness until just taekwoon is left.

hakyeon is finally able to speak, although his voice is unsteady and he hardly even feels his mouth moving. “th-thank you for saving me. i-i thought for sure i was a goner back there.” at this point, he finally gets a good view of the vampire. jet black hair sweeps across his forehead and smooth lips are pulled into a pretty frown. from the side, he looks almost majestic, but hakyeon’s pretending he didn’t just think that.

after a few seconds, taekwoon turns to look at hakyeon and their eyes lock. his gaze sends a shock through hakyeon’s system. he can’t quite explain it, but something about taekwoon intrigues him.

“... whatever.” taekwoon says quietly, quite the opposite of the booming voice he’d used on his fellow vampires. “just don’t ever come back here.” and then all too quickly, he’s up in the air, invisible against the black of the night sky.

hakyeon stares after him for a few minutes, and it’s another few before his feet can start moving. “t-time to go home and-and study some more, i guess,” he mutters, but he has a feeling that on a night like this, he’s most likely not going to be getting any more studying done.

maybe it wasn’t such a normal night after all.

 

 

_day 1_

_it’s ridiculous how much can go wrong when you make a simple decision to study. is this the universe’s way of telling me i’m not meant to pass my classes? yes, something tells me i won’t ever be able to study again after tonight..._

_oops, this probably sounds pretty cryptic, doesn’t it.  i guess i should explain, shouldn’t i?_

_first off, and this is going to sound really silly, but... do you guys believe in vampires?_

_it’s not something i would normally ask, and personally, i’ve never really believed in them. i mean, what’s more unrealistic than creatures that bare the appearance of humans but drink blood and fly off into the night? if you’d asked me any other time, i would tell you there’s no way vampires exist._

_but, of course, in these types of situations, seeing is believing right?_

_and this is the part where i announce the fact that i, indeed, encountered vampires, cue the disbelief and confusion that i’m sure you’re feeling at this statement. but trust me, if i had the choice between meeting vampires and not meeting them, i definitely know what i’d pick. do you know how scary those things are? ok, dumb question, considering i’m pretty sure none of you has ever met a vampire before._

_jesus christ, though, one of them really had it in for me. he was the first one who came after me, i don’t remember his name so i’m just going to call him ravi, but damn. let’s just say there’s a very large possibility i could have died tonight. ravi was going to drink my blood for sure before the other vampires came, and most likely would have done it all the same. i don’t think i’ve ever been so scared in my whole 23 years of living._

_anyway, i will say this; not all vampires are bad. there was one i met tonight... he was different. he was so... i don’t know. for lack of a better word, cool? he had these fierce eyes, just like a lion. and his face was so sharp, but somehow there was kindness in his features. he was rather attractive... for a vampire._

_i bet you’re laughing at me for complimenting a vampire, but you would understand if you saw him. or maybe i’m just crazy. hm._

_well, i’ll call him leo since i compared him to a lion already. leo was the only vampire who seemed to have his head on straight. or i guess, maybe not considering he was a vampire? but he stopped the others from eating me, which doesn’t make much sense considering most vampires seem to like eating humans, but nonetheless, i really owe my life to him._

_and i say others because aside from ravi, there was three other vampires who were dead set on- well- me being dead._

_so if you couldn’t tell already, i’ve had quite the exciting night. i can say wholeheartedly that i hope i never meet another vampire in my life._

_(although i guess part of me would say i’m lying since i kind of want to see leo again?)_

_(but i’m pretending that part of me doesn’t exist right now.)_

_anyway, that’s all for tonight. i’ll leave you guys with a little warning; if you ever find yourself alone in the middle of the night, you feel like you’re being followed, and there’s a sudden cold breeze, you might want to run for your life because it’s very likely there’s a vampire coming for you. beware!_

_N signing out~_

 

 

hakyeon tries to put vampires, along with staying out too late studying, out of his mind for the next few days but that proves difficult when only two days after the encounter he finds himself stuck in his chem class an hour after it ends because his professor refuses to let him go home since he failed the last test and he ‘doesn’t seem to be caring enough about his work’.

he fumes to himself for the first fifteen minutes after he leaves, (“how does that old man know i’m not caring enough? what a jerk...”) but then he gets distracted as he finds his feet carrying him in the direction of the alley where he’d met the vampires.

“no, bad,” he mutters, glancing down at his feet nervously. but now that he’s already heading that way... it’s about the same time he saw them before, isn’t it? the time on his cell phone reads 10:15, and it only takes him another five minutes to navigate the area and find the exact spot where the vampire named wonshik had attacked him.

this might not be a good idea, considering that taekwoon had warned him, and the other vampires don’t really seem like they’ll spare him on a second chance, but hakyeon’s really not thinking it through as he explores around the alley and tries to find traces of them.

it only hits him just how _bad_ of an idea it was when he feels that sudden drop in temperature and there’s a cloud of icy breath against the back of his neck.

“well aren’t you a smart one, human,” shit. this was not the vampire hakyeon was hoping to meet again. wonshik cackles softly, hands reaching up to grab hakyeon’s arms as he tries helplessly to get away. “a bit too eager to become my meal, i suppose?”

hakyeon tries to swallow the lump in his throat. he never should have come back, not when there was the possibility of seeing this vampire. stupid, stupid hakyeon.

wonshik traces fingers along the veins of hakyeon’s forearms, letting out a delighted snarl when hakyeon flinches. “tell me, where should i bite first? neck,” the creature then yanks hakyeon’s right arm over his head, a force that makes hakyeon gasp in pain, his shoulder now feeling as if it’s possibly dislocated. “or wrist?”

“n-no, please,” hakyeon finally gets out, but wonshik merely smirks at him.

“wrist it is.”

but just as hakyeon is sure wonshik is going to bite him, there’s a loud boom, a sound similar to thunder, and wonshik is backing away. “dammit,” he hisses under his breath. “taekwoon always has to ruin my fun...” and then in the next second, he soars up on black wings and disappears into the sky.

hakyeons stares wide-eyed after him for a moment, but then realizes what the vampire had said and whirls around, his gaze immediately locking with the one whom he had hoped to find in the first place.

“t-taekwoon,” he breathes, feeling sudden relief at the vampire’s presence, not only because this is the second time he’s saved hakyeon’s life, but also because this means he hadn’t come searching in vain.

“i told you not to come back here.” taekwoon states. he narrows his eyes at hakyeon and hakyeon can only smile sheepishly.

“i-i know that,” hakyeon starts to say, and when taekwoon looks as though he’s going to fly away again, he quickly adds, “but i had to come! i wanted to see-to see you again.” now taekwoon pauses, his large wings folding against his back as he turns to face hakyeon.

“to see... me.” he repeats, a note of what seems to be disbelief in his voice.

hakyeon nods. “yes, i wanted to see you-” he begins, happy to have taekwoon’s attention, but taekwoon interrupts him.

“why?”

now it’s hakyeon’s turn to hesitate. why did he come to find the vampire? there really is no logical explanation, now that he thinks about it. his silence is answer enough for taekwoon, though, because his wings spread out again and he shakes his head disdainfully.

“this is the my last warning, human. i can’t guarantee that i will be able to protect you from wonshik’s pursuit next time so _don’t_ ,” the emphasis on the word makes hakyeon shiver. “come back here.” and with that, he’s gone.

maybe (more like definitely) hakyeon is an idiot, because he’s already making plans to come back again tomorrow night.

 

 

_day 2_

_you know that saying “don’t go looking for trouble”? well, i could probably learn a thing or two from that. let me explain..._

_call me crazy (because i sure as hell have been calling myself that lately) but i went back to where i saw those vampires. yes, very, very bad idea. but you can blame my professor for that, since it’s his fault i ended up staying late in class and then walking home late and well, i don’t exactly know why but for some reason, my feet decided it was the right time to head back to the alley where i was attacked and i just need someone to blame that’s not myself ok._

_so it’s my professor’s fault._

_but anyway, i was really hoping to see leo (again, call me crazy), but of course, things never work out like i want them to, and that rabid vampire ravi was there instead, curse my luck as always. this time was worse than the first, i have to admit._

_he nearly yanked my arm out of its socket?? it’s still sore, like i can’t even lift my arm. and he was gonna bite my wrist- i didn’t even know vampires do that???_

_but thank goodness i was saved this time, too. leo showed! he appeared just in time to stop ravi and i don’t mind telling you, i could have cried i was so happy to see him._

_he wasn’t as happy to see me though, i should have guessed. he seemed pretty irked that i ignored his warning not to come back... haha i should probably try not to get on his bad side, since he’s the only reason i’m alive right now._

_but... i think he might... notice me in the way i notice him, as weird as this sounds. he was gonna fly away right after he rescued me and i stopped him by telling him i had wanted to see him. he got this look in his eyes, i don’t even know how to describe it..._

_so yeah, i’m planning to go back again tomorrow (this is where i go from crazy to insane). i mean, of course this time i’m going to do some research and learn as much as i can about vampires. that bastard ravi is not going to catch me off guard again, you can bet on that. but i really want to get to talk to leo more. he really just draws me in, you know? or ok, you probably don’t know, but whatever. this is dumb anyway. i’m dumb._

_do you think this could be love at first sight? falling in love with a vampire sounds so cliche, honestly, i’m laughing at myself (but that doesn’t give you permission to laugh at me, got that?)._

_well, wish me luck tomorrow. you can expect another entry about how things go tomorrow night, unless something goes drastically wrong and i end up dead or worse. just kidding~!_

_N signing out~_

 

 

“you’re back.” hakyeon jumps in surprise at the voice and looks up to see taekwoon perched on top of the only light pole in the alley.

it’s about 11 o’clock the next night and hakyeon has cautiously made his way to the location, having now memorized the path. his surprise at being greeted by taekwoon is quickly replaced with relief though, at the thought that taekwoon’s being here most likely means wonshik won’t be.

“ah, yeah,” hakyeon says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “i’m back.”

taekwoon sighs and hops off the pole, floating gracefully down next to hakyeon. “i knew you wouldn’t listen. from that look on your face last night, i knew you would come here again even though i told you not to.”

“i’m not good at listening,” is hakyeon’s reply.

“then i guess it can’t be helped.” taekwoon shrugs and reaches out a hand. “a formal introduction is needed, i suppose. i’m taekwoon, but of course, you already know my name.” he blinks expectantly at hakyeon.

“ch-cha hakyeon,” he says, trying to smile a little as he reaches his hand out to shake taekwoon’s. but taekwoon suddenly scrunches up his face and takes a step back. “what are you-” hakyeon starts to ask, but taekwoon quickly interrupts.

“you have garlic with you, don’t you.”

hakyeon gasps in realization. “ah, yeah, i do!” he reaches into his bag and pulls the small pouch filled with the herb out, laughing a little when he can see how much it disgusts taekwoon. “sorry, i read online that vampires don’t like garlic so i brought it just in case i came here and it was wonshik instead of you that i found.”

“just get rid of it, please.” taekwoon hisses, only stepping back towards hakyeon once the pouch has been disposed of much farther off down the alley.

once they’ve readjusted themselves, there’s a brief awkward silence. hakyeon doesn’t really know what to say and neither does taekwoon, with the way he keeps staring at his feet. this isn’t exactly how hakyeon had hoped to spend the night, so he quickly tries to think of something.

“so, um, taekwoon,” he starts slowly. the vampire’s eyes jump up onto him and he feels his face turning red, causing him to say the first thing that comes to his mind. “w-why is it that you said before that you don’t drink human blood? i-i mean, when you were telling wonshik not to bite me, that is.”

taekwoon blinks for a second and then nods. “it’s because our group, the five of us, made a pact. we decided that none of us would feed on humans again, and i’m set on remaining true to that pact.”

“then, if you don’t mind me asking,” hakyeon continues curiously. “what do you, er, feed on?” taekwoon smirks slightly. hakyeon doesn’t like the things that smirk does to his heart rate.

“animals, of course. we hunt animals and drink their blood instead; it’s really not all that different from humans in terms of taste after all.”

“i-i see.”

taekwoon now opens up to hakyeon a little more. “hakyeon, how old are you?” he asks. hakyeon likes the way his name sounds when taekwoon says it.

“i’m 23 this year,” he responds, and he’s about to return the question before he realizes that he doesn’t know anything about vampire age, and if vampires even actually have ages or if they’re ageless, or something ridiculous. thankfully, taekwoon tells him without him having to ask about it.

“in human years, i would also be 23, so i guess that makes us the same age.” this makes hakyeon smile.

and suddenly, it’s as easy that. they start talking and can’t seem to stop. hakyeon tells taekwoon about his classes in university, about his crazy professors, and about his woes with studying. he also tells him the story of how he ended up meeting the vampires in the first place.

the conversation flows so well between the two of them that hakyeon even manages to forget for a while that taekwoon is a vampire. after an hour of talking, and a realization that he should probably get home and rest so that he doesn’t fail his chem exam the next day, hakyeon finally brings himself to say goodbye for the night.

“it was... nice seeing you again.” he says, a little nervously because he doesn’t want to say anything that taekwoon might dispute. if he had said he enjoyed talking to the vampire, he doesn’t want to be asked why again, like when he had told taekwoon he wanted to seem him before; he still doesn’t have an explanation for it.

taekwoon is quiet for a moment before giving hakyeon an unreadable expression that worries hakyeon a little, but then he says hesitantly, “will you... will you be coming back again tomorrow?” and hakyeon’s heart skips a beat.

“yes, i-i think i will.” he doesn’t miss the tiniest of smiles that pulls on taekwoon’s lips.

as he watches taekwoon disappear into the sky, hakyeon can’t help thinking that, rocky beginning aside, that went infinitely better than he had planned.

 

 

_day 3_

_hey you guys, guess what! i’m alive~_

_happy to see me?_

_well that’s actually not what i’ve been looking forward to telling you. i met with leo again and things went perfectly! tonight was really the best night ever, i can scarcely stop smiling. ok, ok, let me tell you how it all went down._

_i went prepared this time, right? after my research, i figured out what works best to repel vampires (in case that nasty bastard ravi was there again), and i actually learned a lot of random facts too (did you that you can’t actually become a vampire unless you taste a vampire’s blood? i did not know that, but i guess it’s a little comforting knowing i won’t turn into a vampire if ravi only bites me) but those are all aside the point._

_anyway, i got there and was basically expecting to run into ravi, like i had both times before now, but instead i was immediately greeted by leo; what a surprise!! but a very nice one, i have to admit._

_he had been expecting me~ that makes me happy somehow, you know? he came to meet me, to see me again. that’s more than i could have hoped for, since he had warned me just last night not to come back._

_so we introduced ourselves, and we were about to shake hands, right? but then leo freaked out! one guess as to why.... remember how i mentioned vampire repellents? well i happened to have garlic in my bag. oops. leo really didn’t like it (so i guess that means it’s successful?), but he was ok after i got rid of it._

_after that, i found out some interesting things. first of all, leo told me that he and his other vampire friends don’t drink human blood; their diet consists solely of animal blood. kinda seems funny right? you would expect vampires to only want human blood, but i guess some of them are ok without it. (though, i guess i should be thankful since the fact that they don’t drink human blood saved my life the first time i met them. or rather, it was the fact that leo wanted to keep to the pact they made to only drink animal blood that saved me... but same thing.)_

_but also, did you know that vampires can relate their age into human years? that shocked me a little. leo told me that in human years, he would also be 23, which makes me and him the same age! even though i find that confusing, i can’t help but be excited to know that we are the same age. i wonder if i will learn more about this later... hopefully leo will explain it._

_of course, the best part i’ve saved for last. we talked for about an hour (who knew talking to a vampire would be so easy?) and i have a chem test tomorrow so i knew it was time for me to head home, so i told leo that i had to go and he got all quiet. it was kinda cute... i don’t know, it almost seemed like he might be upset that i was leaving?_

_but then he asked me if i was coming again tomorrow!!! i nearly exploded with happiness~!_

_leo wants to see me again. he wants me to meet up with him again. AH I COULD JUST SCREAM. but i won’t, of course. it’s already almost 1AM so i’m not going to risk it._

_but leo also smiled at me when i told him i would come tomorrow!! he smiled at me... i feel like a giggly little schoolgirl right now, oh god. am i scaring you guys yet?_

_honestly i’m feeling a little crazy so i should probably get some sleep now. this whole night has me in such a good mood though, i can’t wait to see leo again!_

_look forward to more updates from the crazy boy who can’t get enough of vampires~_

_N signing out~_

 

 

hakyeon thinks his relationship with taekwoon develops quickly.

they meet almost every day for about two weeks. hakyeon notices it’s something that becomes natural for him, even. as soon as he gets out of class, he heads off to see taekwoon; he doesn’t even have to think about it. honestly, he’s a little surprised that he grew on taekwoon so fast, especially for the vampire to continue meeting with him, but he’s definitely not complaining over the fact. (he actually kind of rejoices over it but that’s something he keeps secret.)

they talk nonstop when they’re together. hakyeon comes to realize, though, that he does most of the talking and taekwoon, even when asked a question, redirects it back to hakyeon in some way. not that it’s much of a problem, he reasons. hakyeon doesn’t really mind talking so much, especially since there’s a lot he wants to tell taekwoon.

there’s also a lot he wants to know about taekwoon, but he figures that taekwoon is bound to open up to him eventually so he won’t push him. besides, what do vampires even have to talk about themselves anyway? (ok, so maybe he’s just trying to comfort himself, but on the plus side, he likes to think that all the questions show that taekwoon has an interest in him so he shouldn’t be bothered.)

it’s the night of the first day in the third week when hakyeon gets an idea. not a big idea, or anything outrageous, but a silly, small idea that kind of makes his insides jump and his heartbeat race and he wonders why he hasn’t thought of it before.

“a... midnight date?” taekwoon says uncertainly when hakyeon proposes the idea to him. hakyeon grins sheepishly.

“we don’t have to call it a date, if you don’t want to,” he says quickly, encouraged a little when taekwoon doesn’t object. “but, well, since i don’t have class tomorrow, i can stay out later. and we meet so often yet don’t do anything special... i figured this would be a chance to have some fun! i know vampires can’t go out in sunlight,” he pauses and taekwoon acknowledges the fact with a short nod. “but artificial light is ok, right?” taekwoon nods again.

“... where would we go, though?” taekwoon says, and even though his question sounds reluctant, hakyeon can tell he’s already giving in.

“there’s a cafe just down the street from my university that’s open twenty-four hours a day to accommodate students. we could go there and maybe get some coffee, or maybe some cake, since the food there is really good.”

there’s a pause but then taekwoon mutters a quiet “... alright, fine.” that makes hakyeon hop in excitement. it’s also probably just the lighting, or his eyes playing tricks, but hakyeon thinks he sees taekwoon’s cheeks turn light pink. but of course that’s not possible. yes, he must be seeing things.

“great!” hakyeon says.

he spends the walk over to the cafe telling taekwoon about his sociology class (which he’s not really sure why he’s even taking because he doesn’t care about social conflict theories, or roles and statuses, or nature versus nurture) but by the time they reach it, he’s feeling rather curious. how will taekwoon react around other people? he’s never had the chance to see how a vampire might behave around humans that are unaware.

at first, he seems totally normal. when they enter the cafe, he follows hakyeon over to a table and seats himself across from hakyeon. he sits silently while hakyeon scans the menu and picks out what to order. to anyone else’s eyes, he must look just like a regular human being.

as a waitress approaches the table and hakyeon tells her with a smile that he’d like a latte and a slice of lemon cake, though, hakyeon sees the way the vampire tenses.

“and you, sir?” she asks taekwoon. “what can i get you?”

taekwoon shakes his head. “i’m fine, thank you.” he says, his voice coming out muffled (probably because he’s trying to keep his fangs hidden, hakyeon guesses).

and now, hakyeon learns a new fact about vampires that he hadn’t read online. once the waitress is gone, he frowns at taekwoon. “why didn’t you order anything? i wanted to treat you...” but taekwoon shrugs.

“i can’t eat human food,” is his simple reply.

“what?” hakyeon says, giving him a look. “what do you mean?”

“well...” taekwoon narrows his eyes, as if contemplating how to explain it. “vampires... are technically corpses. our bodies... don’t work the same way human bodies do. since we aren’t alive, our systems and organs don’t function, hence, our digestive systems are rather ineffective. usually, trying to eat normal food results in vomiting.”

“but... then how is it vampires can drink blood?”

“blood is different than food for us. it’s not that we are actually digesting blood, it’s more or rather our energy source. like i said, a vampire’s body is very different from a human’s. instead of being digested, our bodies seem to just absorb the blood.”

“well shit.” hakyeon feels a little dumb now. the whole reason he had wanted to bring taekwoon to this cafe was so that he could buy the other his favorite cake and treat him to a cup of coffee, but now he can’t even do that. “i’m sorry about this... if i had known, i would have picked somewhere that didn’t involve eating.”

instead of being annoyed, as hakyeon might have thought he would be, taekwoon chuckles softly, a sound that causes hakyeon’s heart to skip a beat. he’s never heard taekwoon laugh before. “don’t worry about it. this is perfectly fine.”

somehow, when he says it like that, hakyeon has to believe him.

after spending three hours at the cafe, taekwoon insists that hakyeon shouldn’t stay out any later and should get home for the night (hakyeon can’t argue since it’s obvious taekwoon is worrying about him, which is already far too cute).

before hakyeon can ask him how he liked the date, though, taekwoon is thanking him, his eyes focused on the ground as if he’s too embarrassed to admit to hakyeon’s face that he enjoyed himself.

“tonight was... fun.” taekwoon says, pausing while hakyeon smiles at him. “i... i’d like to repay you, if you’ll let me.”

“repay me?” hakyeon scoffs. he wonders for a second how the vampire could even repay him, if at all. “that really won’t be necessary-” but taekwoon cuts him off.

“i-i really want to repay you. i can’t offer much but...” when he pauses again, hakyeon feels himself getting anxious. whatever taekwoon says, it has to be good... right? “i could take you to meet the others.”

it takes hakyeon a second to realize that by others, taekwoon means the other vampires and his eyes bug out. “o-others?? taekwoon, you really don’t have to-” he tries to reason. there’s no way this could repay him, he’s quite sure.

“please. i’ll make sure wonshik isn’t home when you come.” taekwoon interrupts him to add. “and the other vampires listen well to me, so you don’t have to worry about being attacked. i promise i’ll keep you safe.”

taekwoon is now looking into hakyeon’s eyes determinedly and his words are so convincing that hakyeon doesn’t think there’s even an option to turn him down.

(plus, when he thinks about it, this situation is really quite favorable. taekwoon likes him enough to invite him to his house, that in itself is amazing).

“well... a-as long as wonshik isn’t there.” hakyeon concedes, and a small smile graces taekwoon’s lips.

“thank you.” the two simple words make hakyeon’s insides flutter.

and before hakyeon can think of what to say next, taekwoon leans in, pecking his cheek lightly. it’s so quick that he almost doesn’t realize it happened, and then taekwoon is muttering a bashful, “see you tomorrow.” and disappearing into the sky.

hakyeon hasn’t noticed he’s stopped breathing until the air in his lungs gushes out in a deep breath. taekwoon just.... kissed him.

even though the vampire’s lips had been cold, the spot where they touched hakyeon’s skin is burning up.

 

 

_day 15_

_tonight was absolutely amazing oh my gosh i can’t even begin to tell you leo kissed me so what if it was just on the cheek he kissed me i think i can die happy now you don’t even understand how ecstatic i am right now my stomach is full of butterflies i don’t think my heart has slowed down since i got home i’m just a total mess i can’t even breathe i-_

_… oh wait um… you’re probably really confused. i kind of just threw that at you... um let me start from the beginning._

_so tonight, it’s officially been a full two weeks since me and leo started meeting. first of all, that is in itself is amazing, considering a multitude of things, but secondly, it calls for some kind of celebration. so i came up with a plan: i wanted to take leo to my favorite cafe. it’s on campus, and really easy to get to, so i thought it would be the perfect place to go._

_when i initially proposed the idea to him, i was seriously worried that he would turn it down (especially since i accidentally called it a date oops), but he actually gave in really fast and went with me! it was a short walk to the cafe and i was excited by the way leo walked close to me. his shoulder kept brushing mine and i had this small hope that he might hold my hand, but of course that was probably asking for too much._

_well anyway this was my chance! when we got to the cafe and sat down, i was all ready to buy him whatever he wanted, you know? i definitely wanted to treat him… but this is the part where i found out a new little tidbit about vampires that’s not on the internet._

_apparently vampires can’t eat human food. it never occurred to me before, but i guess thinking about it logically, one could come to that conclusion without being told, if they simply considered what vampires are. they’re basically corpses, right?_

_leo pointed out to me that since they’re dead, vampires don’t have functioning organs or systems, which would mean they can’t digest food. wow did i feel stupid. date pretty much ruined since the one who i wanted to treat can’t eat or drink anything that i could buy for him._

_i was really upset but surprisingly, leo wasn’t bothered by it at all?? he was actually cool about the whole thing and even smiled at me when i kept apologizing. he also CHUCKLED. i’ve never heard him laugh before oh god let me tell you it’s a beautiful sound i think i almost fainted (ok maybe that’s an exaggeration but you get the point)._

_so leo and i chatted for a few hours and at some point he started worrying about me staying out too late._

_worrying._

_this is leo. the badass, super cool and mysterious vampire. WORRYING about me. have you ever heard of anything so cute because i know haven’t. (coughs)_

_so yeah we left the cafe and walked for a while longer, talking a bit more. and that’s when leo asked me if he could repay me for today’s date… by taking me to meet the other vampires._

_…… not gonna lie, my first thought was ‘shit meeting the other vampires means meeting  ravi and i am not dealing with that vampire no sir’ but leo must have known exactly what i was thinking because he was quick to assure me that he would make sure ravi wasn’t around, and that the other vampires listen well to him so i wouldn’t have to be afraid of them._

_after thinking about it for a moment, i came to a realization._

_(and please don’t laugh at me alright?)_

_this situation seemed kind of like something out of a drama. a scene where the main character brings her boyfriend home to meet her parents and siblings, and he gains their approval… something along those lines. it was like i was leo’s boyfriend and he wants to take me to meet his family._

_when i thought about it that way, it really didn’t leave any other option; i would go with him and meet the others._

_and here’s where we get to the best part of the whole night. leo was so happy that i agreed to meet them that he leaned in and KISSED MY CHEEK._

_HE KISSED ME._

_it was so abrupt that i almost didn’t know it happened but the way leo could only mutter a quiet ‘see you tomorrow’ afterward, and they way he was so obviously shy UGH. i get this funny feeling in my chest just remembering it._

_and his lips felt cold to the touch right since vampires don’t have warmth, but they left a burning sensation on my cheek… like his touch was enough to set me on fire and oh god that came out way cheesier than i meant it to please don’t judge me i just have a lot of feelings._

_so anyway that was my adventure for tonight. i hope you enjoyed my recounting of it as much as i actually enjoyed it (although you probably found it boring, or at least have finally labeled me crazy if you hadn’t already done so)._

_and of course, here’s to hoping i live through my meeting with the other vampires tomorrow, but if i don’t, i hope you’ll remember me as the cute boy who crazily fell in love with a vampire~_

_N signing out~_

 

 

“are you sure we’re going the right way?” hakyeon asks, smiling sheepishly when taekwoon gives him a look. it’s not that he doesn’t trust taekwoon, but with the way they’ve been weaving between alleyways and cutting across streets and roads for the last forty five minutes, hakyeon is really starting to wonder if the vampire even knows where he’s going (and also how he’s ever going to make it back home after this because he honestly has no idea where he is).

taekwoon frowns slightly. “of course we are.” he says matter-of-factly, and hakyeon falls silent again, following closely behind as taekwoon leads him behind some buildings through a small wooded area. they come out at the foot of a hill that stretches out in front of a lake. taekwoon glances from right to left before his eyes flit behind him to hakyeon and he grabs hakyeon’s hand, opting to head right.

hakyeon’s heart skips a beat but he pretends it didn’t and preoccupies himself with the scenery.

after they’ve walked for another five minutes and covered about half of the lake, hakyeon speaks again. “say, taekwoon, why aren’t you flying today?” the vampire grunts.

“for some reason, i can’t seem to pull out my wings.” is his short response.

“oh,” hakyeon nods even though he doesn’t really understand. his eyes have landed on his hand and how his fingers fit perfectly between taekwoon’s and now he’s finding it a little hard to focus on anything else. he jumps, though, when the other suddenly adds, “we’re almost there. look.”

hakyeon has to force himself to lift his gaze, only for his breath to suddenly catch in his throat as he spots where they’re headed.

it’s an enormous mansion, bigger than hakyeon’s ever seen (he didn’t even know they had mansions like this in seoul). it’s in a classic victorian style, the outside made of a faded mahogany stone with large multi-paned windows, as well as a few other windows that jut out, and the door is covered by an awning with two large columns. it’s beautiful, but it also appears rundown, since the chimneys on top of the mansion are broken and obviously not in use, and from the current view, hakyeon can see that the back of the mansion is crumbling and missing sections.

“what do you think?” taekwoon asks hesitantly after hakyeon spends a few moments speechlessly staring at the building.

“it’s... breathtaking.” hakyeon replies finally tearing his eyes away to see taekwoon smirk slightly.

“we were lucky to find it,” the vampire explains. “we originally had no place to stay but one of the others, hongbin, stumbled upon this masterpiece just as the owner abandoned it. it’s not for sale and no one ever comes around here, so it makes the perfect place for us to live.”

“ah, i see.” hakyeon’s eyes return to the mansion as they draw nearer to it and he thinks he catches a head of blond hair flash in the window closest to the entrance, but before he has a chance to ask taekwoon about it, the vampire has released his hand and strode ahead, walking under the awning and approaching the door. he turns around and waits while hakyeon follows slowly.

(hakyeon finds that his fingers already miss the presence of taekwoon’s.)

“i’ll warn you now,” taekwoon says once hakyeon is beside him. “i can’t vouch for how the other vampires behave. sometimes, they might seem a little strange.”

“strange?” hakyeon repeats. this worries him, but he’s already come too far to turn around so he shakes his head. “i-i’m sure they’re not that bad.” taekwoon blinks at him, seeming concerned, maybe, and pauses only briefly before opening the door and allowing hakyeon to set foot inside.

hakyeon immediately wishes he hadn’t though. the first thing that greets him is a loud, obnoxious scream that causes him to fall backwards (luckily taekwoon is there to catch him). he glances wildly around the room in search of where such an unearthly sound could have come from, and his eyes land on a figure that’s perched like a cat on the railing of the large staircase to the left of the door. it’s the same blond hair he saw in the window. the vampire it belongs to has a very childish face, large eyes and pale features.

it takes hakyeon another moment to realize the scream had come from this vampire. he lets out a nervous cough.

“um, that’s sanghyuk.” taekwoon fills in for him, gesturing to the other, who grins widely at hakyeon. “he usually greets everyone like that.”

“d-does he?” hakyeon forces out a laugh and watches while sanghyuk hops off the railing, floating slowly down to the floor before coming closer. of course, hakyeon’s first instinct is to take a step back, but he manages to stay in place while sanghyuk holds a hand out.

“hakyeon, right?” the vampire says, shaking hakyeon’s hand rather violently. “taekwoon told us a lot about you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you! although, i guess we did technically meet before, didn’t we? on that night when wonshik found you and- oh, we kind of swarmed you didn’t we? oops, i’m sorry, i hope you know i don’t usually lose my cool like that. actually, it’s better if we pretend that didn’t happen. i’m really a vampire of my word, so when taekwoon made us swear not to drink human blood, i decided…”

sanghyuk is still talking but hakyeon had rather stopped paying attention after he said “taekwoon told us a lot about you.” taekwoon…. talked about him? to the other vampires? and often enough for them to have heard “a lot” about him? somehow, hakyeon hadn’t expected that. he wonders what taekwoon said about him.

“... and i’m sorry i seem to have forgotten my manners,” sanghyuk says, his rambling finally coming to an end, which snaps hakyeon out of his train of thought. “but i never asked how you are on this fine evening, allow me to do so now. how are you, hakyeon?”

hakyeon smiles awkwardly. “i’m- um…” for a moment he tries to think of what to say. is he good? alright? or something else?? but instead what comes out is, “y-you said taekwoon talks about me?” he hadn’t exactly meant to say that but oh well. the way taekwoon lets out an indignant snort and sanghyuk begins laughing makes him feel a little less uncomfortable. he smiles for real while taekwoon’s hands appear on his shoulders and he’s steered past sanghyuk.

“forget that little brat,” taekwoon mutters, twitching when sanghyuk’s voice calls a loud, ‘nice meeting you!’ after them. “i knew i shouldn’t have let him talk so much...”

hakyeon chuckles. “i thought he was nice.” it’s not exactly a lie.

taekwoon grimaces but shrugs and leads hakyeon down a long hallway with old-fashioned lanterns adorning walls that are covered in decaying ornate wallpaper. they pass by a few arched doorways that open into empty rooms filled with dust coated furniture, and after a few minutes, they reach a grand door with a decorative design above it.

“hm,” taekwoon hums, his fingers hovering over the knob. “maybe i should also warn you about the other two… jaehwan and hongbin are, well, somewhat...”

“what? they can’t be worse than sanghyuk, can they?” hakyeon interrupts, impatiently pushing past taekwoon and opening the door.

he hears taekwoon finish his sentence with the word “intimate” as he enters the room, thinks it over for a second… and proceeds to find the two vampires on top of each other. he freezes, his eyes widening in shock.

it takes a loud cough from taekwoon to make the two realize they have company and they sit up from where they had been laying on a red velvet couch. “oh, taekwoon,” one says, attempting to fix his hair which had become disheveled from his previous activities. “i didn’t know you were back.”

“who’s the guest?” the other adds, shamelessly splaying himself across the lap of the first.

“you know who my guest is,” taekwoon replies, a note of annoyance in his voice. hakyeon feels his face go hot as the two vampires turn their gazes onto him. he really wishes he hadn’t just walked in on them like that.

“ah ha,” the first vampire says knowingly. “this must be hakyeon, then.” he pauses, eyeing hakyeon from head to toe. “so this is the hakyeon that our taekwoon has been talking about so much-” at this, taekwoon lets out a low growl and the vampire smirks. “sorry, sorry.” he holds out a hand for hakyeon to shake. “well, hakyeon, it’s a pleasure to meet you. my name is hongbin.”

hongbin is very attractive, hakyeon notices, with sharp facial features and seemingly perfect proportions. reddish brown hair sweeps over eyes that, although dark, have a mischievous glow to them.

… oh right, hongbin is waiting to shake his hand. he belatedly steps forward and bows while hongbin smiles charmingly. hakyeon tries to smile back. “p-pleasure’s all mine.”

the other vampire pipes up now, “and me, i’m jaehwan!” jaehwan has a younger appearance, and opposed to hongbin, a smooth countenance and a bright grin. his hair is shorter and a soft, honey color, and his voice contains a musical quality, as if he were singing even when just speaking normally. “it’s super nice to meet you, finally!”

“a-and you too,” hakyeon nods, shaking jaehwan’s hand as well. there’s a brief silence between the four of them before his curiosity gets the best of him though, and he finds himself asking quietly, “so vampires enjoy that kind of thing, too?”

taekwoon gives him a look but hongbin laughs. “well, of course.”

“but…” hakyeon says nervously, hoping he doesn’t sound stupid. “taekwoon told me that vampires don’t work the same as humans, so... if your body systems don’t function... then doesn’t that mean you don’t have hormones? so why would you, er... want to kiss someone?”

this time jaehwan laughs. “it’s true that we don’t function properly, but that doesn’t mean we don’t feel anything. just because we don’t need sleep, doesn’t mean we don’t feel sleepy or that we don’t ever sleep; we do. just because we can’t eat human food, doesn’t mean we don’t feel hungry; we in fact feel hungry quite often. and just because we aren’t living, doesn’t mean we don’t feel attraction… or lust.” his eyes flit up and meet hongbin’s for a second. he then winks and hakyeon resists the urge to pretend to gag. “i guess vampires are just weird.”

“you could say that again,” taekwoon grumbles.

the atmosphere in the room lightens considerably after that and hongbin and jaehwan gesture to a matching red velvet armchair positioned next to their couch. hakyeon obliges them by taking a seat in it and they begin asking him questions about himself, actually managing to get a decent conversation flowing. hakyeon also takes the opportunity to survey the room. it’s spacious; across from the couch and chair, there’s a big fireplace and to the left, a grand ebony piano sits in front of three mozaic paned windows. hakyeon wonders if any of the vampires know how to play. the ceiling is dome shaped and covered in magnificent, elaborate gold carvings.

everything seems to be going well, that is, until there’s suddenly a loud screech from the direction of the front door that causes hakyeon to jump and taekwoon to whisper a string of curses.

“w-was that sanghyuk again?” hakyeon asks anxiously.

“yes,” taekwoon says, lifting a hand to massage his temples. “this is bad…”

“wh-what is?” hakyeon squeaks, standing from his seat and rushing over to the vampire. “what’s going on?”

“i was having sanghyuk stand guard by the door so that he could alert us if wonshik happened to return earlier than scheduled, which it seems he indeed has…”

“wonshik?! wonshik is here??” hakyeon gasps, fear gripping him. he knew coming to this place wasn’t a good idea.

hongbin narrows his eyes. “well, he was supposed to be out hunting. tonight’s our hunting night, you see. we send out one our own every two weeks to collect animal blood, and we were able to convince wonshik to go this time by telling him he’s our best hunter,”

“but he’s come back far too quickly,” jaehwan finishes, adding bitterly, “did he even hunt at all?”

“how are we going to get hakyeon out of here in time?” hongbin directs his question at taekwoon and the other lets out an irritated hiss.

“i don’t know, i don’t know! let me think…”

hakyeon’s heart nearly stops beating when he hears the sound of the front door opening.

The next few seconds are a blur as hakyeon is abruptly pushed across the room, over to a tall wardrobe against the farthest wall, and hurriedly shoved inside. he hears taekwoon state a firm, “no one is here,” followed by grunts of agreement from hongbin and jaehwan and then silence while they wait for the inevitable. hakyeon finds himself holding his breath.

there’s a loud bang as the door to the room slams open. “hey guys, i’m back~” says a sing-song voice that sends shivers down hakyeon’s spine.

“you’re early,” is hongbin’s response. there’s the sound of whistling and someone, probably wonshik, flopping heavily onto a piece of furniture, hakyeon assumes the couch.

“yeah, well,” wonshik snaps, his tone still playful but with an added air of hostility. “i got bored. i guess you could say i’m taking a break.”

“that’s not very considerate of the rest of us, you know,” jaehwan says, a pout evident in his voice. “what are we supposed to eat if you just decide you’re bored while hunting?”

wonshik lets out an exasperated sigh. “don’t talk to me jaehwan, i might cut your head off. i’m really not in the mood right now.”

“you’re never in the mood for jaehwan, though.” hongbin points out and wonshik sighs again.

“you know, hongbin, you piss me off pretty often too, in fact-” all of the sudden, the vampire stops mid-sentence, and hakyeon’s stomach starts doing flip-flops when he hears noises of sniffing. “what… is that?” wonshik says, dangerous curiosity burning in his words. “do i smell… a human?”

“what are you talking about?” taekwoon speaks for the first time since the other vampire arrived. “why would you smell a human?”

“that’s a good question,” wonshik replies coolly and he sounds like he’s smiling, which only makes hakyeon even more scared. he hears the creak of the couch as wonshik stands and then footsteps that seem to grow louder as he comes closer to where hakyeon is hiding.

“ _wonshik_.” taekwoon says, and in his his voice, there’s a command that even the rebellious vampire can’t ignore. the footsteps cease for half a second before they resume and grow quieter; wonshik is moving away from the wardrobe.

“fine, fine. i’ll get back to hunting. should have known it would be a waste to come back here,” wonshik snarls. “you guys are always a waste of my time.” with that, hakyeon hears the flapping of wings followed by the slamming of the door. he sits in hiding for a few more minutes until the door to the wardrobe is pulled open and taekwoon appears.

“i-is he gone?” hakyeon asks shakily as taekwoon helps him stand.

“yeah, but for who knows how long,” hongbin says, rolling his eyes. “that one is such a handful.”

“yeah,” jaehwan agrees. “we should get hakyeon out of here as soon as possible.”

taekwoon nods and grabs hakyeon’s hand. “ready to go?” hakyeon waves to hongbin and jaehwan, stuttering a brief goodbye and thanks for having him, and then taekwoon leads him out of the room, back down the hallway and to the entrance. sanghyuk is still by the door and he salutes as hakyeon follows taekwoon out.

taekwoon pauses when they’ve stepped out of the mansion, his gaze locking with hakyeon’s. “i’m… sorry that this happened.” he says quietly. “i really hoped… you could have stayed longer.”

hakyeon smiles warmly. “it’s fine, i’m grateful anyway. it was nice meeting the others. i’m glad you asked me to come.”

“really?” taekwoon says, a little excitement in his voice. the way he’s looking so intently at hakyeon, eyes shining, hakyeon feels like he’s getting to see a new side of the vampire. he likes it. “you mean it?”

“of course!”

a small smile forms on taekwoon’s lips, and hakyeon’s heart skips a beat. “that makes me… so happy.”

“you make me happy.” hakyeon says without thinking, although he immediately claps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. “ah- that is-”

“m-me too.” taekwoon interrupts. he seems to be blushing again. “i-i mean, you make me happy as well…” hakyeon thinks he might explode. this is definitely a new side of taekwoon.

“actually…” hakyeon says, a spur of the moment idea popping into his head. “why don’t we do something a little less dangerous? what do you say you come over to my house tomorrow night?”

taekwoon smiles again. “i’d like that.” hakyeon beams at him.

they begin the walk back around the lake in comfortable silence.

 

 

_day 16_

_i have good news for you all! i have survived my excursion to meet the other vampires (although just barely). it was quite a night, let me tell you…_

_well, actually, i hardly even know where to start. i was really nervous the whole time, even with leo encouraging me. finding the hideout, as i’ll call it, was quite confusing with the way we literally couldn’t walk in a straight line. it was zig zag through this alley way, cut across this street, walk behind these buildings... i was surprised leo even knew where we were going._

_but at some point we trekked through some kind of forested area and then we came out at the foot of some lake. and well, walking around the lake was one of my favorite parts of the night. leo held my hand! he actually held my hand for the first time. i tried to act cool about it, but honestly, my heart was pounding like crazy!_

_there’s really only one word i can think of off the top of my head that can describe the vampire hideout: incredible (but i guess you could also use many synonyms for that word as well). it was this huge, old mansion that was falling apart and super fancy and probably would have cost a fortune if the vampires had had to pay for it, which they didn’t, as i found out from leo, and i really didn’t even know there were buildings like that here in seoul, but i digress._

_so anyway leo took me to the door and paused to mention that he might want to warn me about the other vampires before we go in… warn me? he only thought to warn me once we were already there? well, i was already anxious enough so i brushed off his warning._

_… bad idea, as you can probably guess. i was greeted by a loud screeching noise once inside. not exactly what i was expecting, but then again, i guess hyuk is a not really what you would call ‘expected’. he had bleach blond hair and he looked pretty young (if i were to guess his age in human years, i’d say maybe seventeen or eighteen). and according to leo, he greets everyone with a scream. great, right?_

_if screaming wasn’t enough, though, hyuk went on to talk my ear off about god knows what (i couldn’t pay attention at all because he said he’d heard a lot about me from leo and it made me so curious, i just couldn’t focus on anything else) before finally asking me how i was. what a joke._

_but my first encounter with the other two, ken and hongbin, wasn’t much better. again, taekwoon tried to warn me and i ignored him, and i paid the price. i walked in on the two vampires…. er, going at it. i think they might have been making out, but from my angle, there’s definitely some things i couldn’t see (and it’s probably much, much better that way)._

_talk about awkward._

_it got better after that, though. ken and hongbin were actually pretty friendly. i found out from them that it’s possible for vampires to feel attraction! it made me wonder if maybe leo feels that towards me… (uh oh i’m being cheesy again, cue the gagging noises)_

_and that’s where the night went a little downhill. i should have seen it coming, to be honest._

_there was a loud scream and leo, ken, and hongbin all became quite worried, which in turn made me start to panic. i asked what was going on, even though i already knew._

_it was ravi. leo explained that the scream came from hyuk and he was warning us that ravi was back early. ravi was supposed to be out hunting for animals so the vampires could stock up on blood, according to hongbin, but he was back far too early._

_well, this situation couldn’t get worse. ravi was back and i was stuck in the living room area with no way to escape the hideout. i had no choice but to wait for leo to decide what to do._

_basically, i was shoved into closet and forced to stay quiet. it was so nerve wracking i thought i might explode!!! i could hear ravi talking to the other vampires (or rather arguing) but then he started… sniffing. he could smell me. i guess humans smell different from vampires?_

_and here’s where i say thank god for leo, because i probably would have been found if it weren’t for him. he told ravi to get back to hunting and ravi actually listened to him! (really, how many times has leo had to save my sorry ass?) by the time ravi left, i was shaking so bad i could barely stand up and leo had to help me._

_hongbin and ken suggested i should leave. leo agreed. i said goodbye to the two vampires (a little reluctantly, i might add since i wasn’t quite ready to end our meeting), as well as hyuk on the way, and me and leo headed away from the hideout._

_now, here’s where my second favorite part of the night comes up. leo stopped me when we were outside and apologized! he was so sincere about it and he felt so bad that the night got ruined thanks to ravi that i couldn’t even pretend to be mad about it. he was so cute… it was a totally new side of leo!_

_and he only got cuter! i told him that him that i was glad i came and he got this little smug smile and said that that made him happy. i, of course, accidentally blurted out that he made me happy (like the idiot i am), but surprisingly, instead of getting annoyed with me, like i would have thought, leo actually returned the sentiment!!!_

_can you guys believe that?? leo said i make him happy. I MAKE LEO HAPPY. i’m scarcely able to breathe just thinking about his adorable face when he said that (is that creepy? i don’t know, sometimes i think that maybe i think about leo a little too much)._

_well, i also came up with a plan on the spot. obviously it’s hard for me to visit leo at his place due to certain evil vampires. but there’s another place we could meet up and be totally safe. can you guess where?_

_that’s right: my place! so i suggested to leo that he should come visit me tomorrow and he said he would love to. i’m super nervous but also excited at the prospect of hosting the vampire here, hopefully he won’t be disappointed with anything. i need to work extra hard to please him!_

_since i wanted time to prepare before he came, i had leo walk me home so that he would know the way to my place so i wouldn’t have to meet him early tomorrow and then walk back. i’m going to clean as much as i can so i can show off!_

_so, yeah. i think things are going smoothly between me and leo. what do you think? do you think leo might make a move on me soon? hehe of course, if anything happens, you guys will be the first to know~_

_and that concludes the insanity of my night so i should probably get some sleep (even though i know i’m going to be far too nervous to sleep because of tomorrow). wish me lots and lots of luck!_

_N signing out~_

 

 

hakyeon finds out just how nervous he really is to have taekwoon over when he realizes that he’s cleaned the same counter three times already, the cloth in his hand swiping over the spotless surface with ease. he gives himself a shake to clear his head, muttering, “get yourself together, hakyeon…” before leaving the kitchen, tossing the cloth into the laundry basket in front of his bedroom, and then checking around his apartment yet again to be sure he’s cleaned everything else (which he has, because he’s far too meticulous in such cases to leave anything untouched).

it’s almost ten by now and he’s been cleaning since he got back from class around eight, so honestly he could probably take a break, but knowing that taekwoon could arrive any time from ten onward makes hakyeon continue to investigate every nook and cranny thoroughly. he even bothered to put away the pile of clothes he keeps on the floor by his bed (since he’s usually too lazy to put them away and he likes to have an accessible amount of clothing for the week).

the cds on his dresser are stacked and ordered, the shelves and cupboards in every room are all dusted, he vacuumed the entire apartment three times, and put away any spare papers or objects he could find. everything appears to be spick and span.

in the midst of his cleaning, though, hakyeon finds a moment to open up his laptop and click onto his blog. he posts a short entry that reads, “ _eek i’m so nervous!! leo will be here soon!!! pray it all goes well, alright?? i’ll post again when i can~ @.@_ ”, closes the electronic, and then hurries to resume his (needless) inspections.

fifteen minutes later, when the doorbell to his apartment rings, hakyeon’s heart nearly stops beating despite that he’d been anticipating it, and in his rush to answer the door, he trips down the stairs, though luckily catching the railing so as not to hurt himself. he’s rather glad taekwoon didn’t see that, otherwise he’d be quite embarrassed.

he reaches the door and opens it, greeting taekwoon with a grin. “you’re here.”

taekwoon nods. “yeah.” hakyeon notices he’s in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. it’s a change from the usual large black cloak hakyeon’s used to seeing the vampire in so it takes him a little off guard and he ends up staring. he blushes when taekwoon coughs.

“ah, i’m blocking the door, right?” hakyeon ducks his head and scrambles back up the stairs a little. “i’m kind of scatterbrained tonight, i’m sorry.” when taekwoon still doesn’t move, he starts to get worried.

but then taekwoon reminds him, “you have to invite me in or else i can’t come in, dummy.”

“right, right! come on in! how could i be so stupid,” hakyeon slaps a hand to his own forehead for forgetting such a vital piece of information. he’d read it online, and taekwoon had even mentioned it the previous night yet he still didn’t remember. taekwoon chuckles softly before stepping into the apartment and closing the door

“it’s alright,” he assures him.

hakyeon leads him upstairs and past the kitchen into the dining area. despite the fact that hakyeon lives alone, the big table in the middle of the room has four chairs so hakyeon takes one and taekwoon seats himself in the adjacent spot.

“your apartment is nice.” taekwoon comments, glancing around at the paintings hung on the walls and the fancy dressers and shelves in the corners. hakyeon smiles sheepishly.

“my parents paid for this apartment for me and furnished it so i guess it’s thanks to them i can live like this,” he explains. at first he had been irked that his parents hadn’t let him design his own place, but after moving in, he had found that it was actually much more relaxing since he didn’t have to worry about decorating or furnishing anything.

“your parents sound sweet.”

at the word sweet, hakyeon’s stomach decides to let out a low grumble to which hakyeon blushes and taekwoon raises an eyebrow. “s-sorry,” hakyeon laughs in embarrassment. “my parents are sweet but you saying sweet reminds me that i haven’t eaten dinner yet… i-i know you can’t eat human food but do you mind if i cook something for myself?”

taekwoon shakes his head. “of course not. go ahead.”

“thank you,” hakyeon replies gratefully. “i’ll be right back.” he stands from his seat and leaves the room, heading into the kitchen. it only takes him a second to opt for instant noodles so he grabs a pot from one of the cupboards and snatches a packet of noodles out of the stash of food he keeps on the farthest counter.

he’s in the midst of putting the pot of water onto the stove when he hears, “are instant noodles really a good choice?” and he jumps in surprise.

“taekwoon,” he breathes, patting his chest and turning to see the vampire standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “don’t sneak up like that, you scared me.” taekwoon shrugs and comes into the kitchen, watching while hakyeon puts the noodles into the water. “and no, they probably aren’t, but it’s all i feel like eating.”

“suit yourself.”

after another moment of the noodles boiling, hakyeon adds, “can you go into the fridge and grab some of the vegetables off the shelf for me? i don’t care which ones.” taekwoon walks over to the fridge and opens the door. “oh, and also an egg please.” he returns to the counter with the ingredients and hakyeon accepts them. “thanks.”

taekwoon seems for a moment like he might go back and sit down and let hakyeon cook, but hakyeon feels a sudden sensation of confusing warmth and his eyes flit back to see that the vampire has stepped forward and wrapped his arms around hakyeon’s waist, as well as leaned his chin on hakyeon’s shoulder. “t-taekwoon, what are you-” he starts to ask, his cheeks flushing, but taekwoon interrupts.

“just cook your noodles.” he mutters.

hakyeon takes a deep breath to calm himself before he gives a short nod in response.

after the noodles are done cooking, hakyeon turns the burner off but doesn’t move. the closeness between him and taekwoon isn’t something he’s going to give up easily, especially not when taekwoon was the one who had administered it. the feeling of taekwoon’s hands on his stomach and taekwoon’s chest pressed against his back; honestly, hakyeon doesn’t think anything has ever felt so right.

taekwoon opens his eyes a few minutes later, mumbling a soft, “oh, are you done?” hakyeon thinks the vampire accidentally fell asleep while waiting.

“yeah,” he says, but he nearly lets out a yelp of protest when taekwoon steps away from him.

“why didn’t you tell me? you should eat now,” he says with a stretch and a yawn. hakyeon resists the urge to pout and instead walks over to grab a pair of chopsticks before leading taekwoon back to the dining area. he sets the pot down and they take theirs seats again. when he starts eating, though, he notices taekwoon’s eyes focused on the noodles.

“... what is it?” he asks, and taekwoon seems to frown slightly.

“can i… try them?” he says, leaning over the table towards the pot.

“vampires can’t eat human food.” hakyeon states with a raised eyebrow, but when taekwoon doesn’t reply, he gives in and picks up some noodles, subconsciously blowing on them and then holding them out for taekwoon. the vampire eats them slowly, face blank. “... so what do you think?”

“mm,” taekwoon grunts.

thats seems to be the only answer hakyeon is going to get, and while it’s not a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, hakyeon thinks it’s good enough. taekwoon doesn’t seem like he’s going to vomit, at least.

once the noodles are finished, a surprising majority by a hungry(?) taekwoon, the two head to hakyeon’s bedroom. hakyeon leads the way, telling taekwoon not to mind any messes (despite that he’s cleaned everything up), and, “hopefully you find my room as nice as the rest of the apartment.”

taekwoon looks over everything in the room; the modern desk against the wall next to the door with hakyeon’s closed laptop and the small lamp he uses for studying, the matching nightstands on either side of a bed that seems too large for just one person, the bookshelf on the opposite wall with many books hakyeon hasn’t even touched yet, and the open closet doors that reveal hakyeon’s color and article sorted wardrobe and dresser.

it takes a few minutes, but when taekwoon nods slowly and mutters a soft, “i like it.”, hakyeon feels completely relieved. he plops down on the edge of his bed while taekwoon goes over to look out the window.

“it’s a nice view,” he comments.

hakyeon agrees. “yeah, i was always glad i got the apartment on the end of the building.” there’s a beautiful wooded area with a small pond off to the side and hakyeon has to admit that he sometimes ends up staring out the window without even realizing it. “sometimes there are animals at the pond, like deer and foxes.”

“hm,” is taekwoon’s reply.

they both fall silent. it’s not awkward, though. taekwoon continues to gaze out the window and hakyeon watches him, unaware of the small smile that’s forming on his lips.  he only catches himself and forces a straight face when taekwoon suddenly breaks the quiet.

"hakyeon, do you remember... when i told you that my age in human years was 23, just like yours?" he says slowly. hakyeon blinks at him.

"yeah, of course i remember." he nods.

"did you... ever wonder... why i gave you an age in human years when i'm a vampire... a creature that, in fact, does not age?"

hakyeon blinks again before nodding a second time. "i did. but i also didn't want to ask you about it because i wasn't sure if you would tell me."

taekwoon lets out a deep sigh, an odd sound coming from a vampire's mouth. "i know i've told you before, but vampires are hard to understand. there are inconsistencies and facts with no reasoning behind them except that they exist that add to the many features we can attribute to our... race." he begins pacing, moving from the window over to hakyeon's bookshelf, browsing the titles for a few moments before continuing, "and one of those existing facts is that a vampire... can somehow... become human."

hakyeon gasps in surprise. "what?! what do you mean? aren't vampires dead? how can they become human?"

taekwoon frowns, eyes flitting over to lock with hakyeon's and send a shiver down his spine. "didn't i just say these facts can't be explained with reason?" hakyeon blushes lightly, muttering an apology.

"i-i know but... do you know anything about... how to become human?"

"well," taekwoon pauses while pulling out one of hakyeon's novels, replacing it gingerly and then turning to face hakyeon. "not much at all is known in certainty about the process of becoming human aside from knowing that it can happen."

“you don’t know anyone who has become human? then where did the fact come from?” hakyeon asks. when he, himself, tries to imagine how a vampire might become human, he draws a total blank.

“the fact has been around, although i didn’t believe it for a long while, until i met hongbin and the others. hongbin claimed he knew a vampire that had turned human. i think his name was hyoshin… but…” taekwoon purses his lips. “apparently, according to hongbin… that vampire became human by…. falling... _in love_... with a human.”

it takes him a second to process, but then hakyeon’s breath catches in his throat. _falling in love with a human_ …? sudden memories flash in his head, the little things he’d noticed before. “those times i thought i saw you blush…” taekwoon looks away. “when you couldn’t pull out your wings… that weird warm feeling i got from you, despite being a vampire… and just now, you were able to eat human food… and you sighed, too…” taekwoon appears yet again to be blushing in the dim lighting.

an even bigger realization dawns on hakyeon and his eyes widen. “wait, t-taekwoon, are you… in love with me?”

“... you talk too much.” taekwoon says, but the way he looks up and meets hakyeon’s gaze, sharp eyes screaming a clear ‘yes’, hakyeon doesn’t need him to say anything else. this is even better than an obvious confession, if he’s being honest (although he wouldn’t lie about how many times he imagined taekwoon cheesily falling to one knee and admitting heartfelt confessions of love, but that’s a different story).

he decides to tease the (half?)vampire anyway. “hey, didn’t hongbin say vampires felt attraction?” taekwoon’s expression remains unchanged. “and… lust?” he adds, trying to sound seductive. taekwoon blinks. “so… do you feel that way-” in the middle of hakyeon’s sentence, taekwoon strides forward abruptly, pushing hakyeon down onto the bed and leaning over him. “about me?” hakyeon forces out the last bit with a shallow breath.

a smirk pulls on taekwoon’s lips and hakyeon swears the room gets infinitely hotter.

“you really do talk too much.” taekwoon says, pinning hakyeon’s arms down and slipping a leg in between hakyeon’s, to which hakyeon nearly squeaks.

“so that’s a yes, then?” is what hakyeon wants to say but taekwoon’s already kissing him senseless.

 

 

_day 17_

_sorry i’m late! it’s already morning yet i’m only just now posting. but you probably understand right? i was quite busy last night…_

_my date with leo went perfectly, in fact more than perfectly. but really i’ll spare you all the details. i don’t even really feel like writing it all out. i’ll just say this:_

_i learned two things today._

 

_first, vampires can become human. leo told me that’s why they have an age in human years… and also, the way for a vampire to become human is to fall in love with a human. instead of making you guess what this means, i’ll just say straight out._

_leo has been gradually turning human ever since he first met me (no doubt because he’s in love with me)._

_(he confirmed this, by the way. i’m not delusional, in case you’re wondering)_

 

_second._

_vampires are really, REALLY good in bed._

 

 

hakyeon’s not surprised when he wakes up in the morning and taekwoon’s gone. he’d probably left sometime in the night while hakyeon was sleeping so he could get back to the hideout before the sun rose. of course it wouldn’t make sense for the vampire to stay until morning, hakyeon knows this. he knew it before he’d even invited taekwoon over to his apartment.

he yawns wide, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head while his eyes dart over to where taekwoon stood the previous night at the window. noticing this, though, he shakes himself and tears his gaze away. “bad…” he mutters, but without even realizing it, his eyes are already moving to the spot where taekwoon had stood while looking through his books. he wonders which book taekwoon had pulled out to examine in the midst of their conversation.

and is it strange that he remembers the exact location on his floor where he’d tossed taekwoon’s white t-shirt? maybe it’s because he can clearly remember the feeling of taekwoon’s lips along his neck at that moment, and the way his hands needed more of taekwoon’s body to explore. he remembers the smooth, flawless skin of taekwoon’s chest, and abs he hadn’t quite expected on a vampire’s body. at these thoughts, his cheeks flush. maybe he’s also thinking too much this morning.

he doesn’t need to remember what taekwoon did with his own clothes, though, because he can already see them from where he sits on his bed. maybe they had been thrown elsewhere before but now they’re folded neatly by his desk; taekwoon obviously picked them up so they’d be ready for hakyeon when he woke up.

hakyeon lets loose a sigh and frowns.

ok, he’s not _surprised_ about taekwoon’s absence but he definitely _misses_ him already. a lot. “stupid vampire and making me feel things…” he grumbles, climbing out of bed and moving over to squat by the pile of clothes. he angrily chucks them across the room so that his pants land snagged on the lamp on his side table and his shirt is somewhere on the opposite side of his bed.

he’s not sure if that was supposed to make him feel better but he pretends it does and proceeds to get ready for class.

he gets dressed (surprised to discover taekwoon actually left his white t-shirt on hakyeon’s desk, which he doesn’t even hesitate to slip over his head after noticing the empty space in his closet where taekwoon obviously raided one of his own shirts) and eats a bowl of cereal for breakfast. the table feels lonelier than the night before but hakyeon reminds himself to stop thinking about taekwoon so much while his fingers play with the edge of taekwoon’s t-shirt.

(it’s a little too big on him, of course, but he likes the feeling of wearing taekwoon’s clothes so it doesn’t bother him at all.)

“that’s right, you need to focus today.” hakyeon says firmly, as if speaking aloud will be all the more reassuring. “no more taekwoon until tonight. class is what’s important now.”

in all honesty, though, he spends the entire day thinking of taekwoon, and finds by the end of both his classes that he really didn’t learn anything. it probably would have helped if he had been paying attention but really, hakyeon decides he can’t be blamed for that since it’s taekwoon’s fault he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“yes, put the blame on someone else,” hakyeon mutters to himself, rolling his eyes. “as if this isn’t all your own fault.” he wonders if he’s always talked to himself this much.

by the time hakyeon makes it to their regular meeting spot in the alleyway, he’s a little jittery with excitement. he wants to see taekwoon so badly. but also, much to his distaste, taekwoon appears to be absent. “strange… usually he beats me here.” even thinking hard about it, he can’t remember a time where he arrived before taekwoon with their meetings.

“oh well. guess i’ll just have to wait.” hakyeon shrugs and paces along the alley. he hopes he doesn’t have to wait long, though, because he really, really wants to see taekwoon (as if that wasn’t already obvious enough). he keeps remembering the sensation of taekwoon’s lips on his own, and the way his heart skips a beat every time he imagines taekwoon’s hands pressed against his chest is almost a little painful.

“why am i like this…” he sighs, kicking aimlessly at the ground.

after half an hour of waiting and still no sign of taekwoon, hakyeon almost considers going home. but it’s about that time when he gets a sudden feeling of a presence and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“jeez, taekwoon, i was beginning to think you wouldn’t come,” he laughs and turns around to face the vampire. “you really shouldn’t keep me-” he stops when he realizes no one is there. “...waiting? hm, i could have sworn-”

but he’s cut off as a familiar wave of terror washes over him and fingers prick along his back like daggers. _no_ , he screams in his head. _oh god please no_.

“not who you were expecting?” wonshik says with a cackle, icy breath beating against the back of hakyeon’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. “sorry to disappoint.”

hakyeon doesn’t even stop to think. he hurries to get away, stumbling over his own feet in his haste, but he should have known it was useless. he hears wonshik whisper a smug, “resistance is futile.” and then there’s a strong wind as black wings suddenly envelop him and he’s grabbed around the wrists and thrown harshly against the wall of the alley. the impact causes him to gasp in pain.

“n-no, please stop,” hakyeon tries to beg as wonshik corners him, but the words barely even sound from his mouth after having the breath knocked out of him. now that he’s facing the vampire, he feels even more panicked, his heart pounds harder and harder. wonshik smirks at him, flashing pointed teeth and he tries one last time to struggle.

but wonshik won’t let him go. he lets out a growl and then slams hakyeon against the wall again. this time, hakyeon’s head snaps back and bangs against the wall and he grunts weakly, losing all his strength to fight back.

wonshik brings a hand up to hakyeon’s face, almost caressing his cheek until sharp nails dig into the skin and hakyeon can feel blood dripping down. “do you even realize… how long i’ve waited for this?” he leans in, tongue roughly licking away the blood and eliciting a quiet whimper from hakyeon. the look on wonshik’s face is one of pure ecstasy. “ah, i knew… i just knew i needed to taste you.”

“wh-where’s taekwoon?” hakyeon forces out shakily. “where is he?” he shudders at the way wonshik suddenly grins at him.

“that loser? who knows.”

“h-he won’t let you do this to me, th-there’s no way-”

“come on, now, hakyeon,” wonshik rolls his eyes, grabbing a chunk of hakyeon’s hair in his hand and yanking hakyeon’s head to one side. he places the other hand firmly on hakyeon’s shoulder. “he can’t do anything to stop me. and do you want to know why?” he licks his lips, moving in closer. “it’s because of you.”

“wh-what do you mean?” hakyeon asks in horror.

“he’s powerless against me.” wonshik beams maniacally. “you made him human.” before hakyeon has the chance to process these words though, the vampire promptly bites into his neck.

hakyeon doesn’t think he’s ever experienced anything like this. intense pain shoots through his entire body and he feels like he’s on fire, like his skin is burning up, but at the same time like he’s freezing over from the inside. he can’t stop a shout of agony from escaping his lips.

in a matter of seconds, everything goes dark.

 

 

taekwoon awakes with an ache in his back, a kink in his neck, and twinges in his knees. maybe it was the way he had been laying all curled up and squished on the couch, but there’s also a strange weight on his chest, and the pounding in his head doesn’t make things any better. it isn’t an exaggeration for taekwoon to say he feels utterly awful.

but it’s not all bad. he remembers dreaming about hakyeon quite a bit while sleeping, and if he closes his eyes, he can still see hakyeon’s smiling face. ok, maybe that’s not particularly something he wants to admit makes him feel better, but nonetheless, it’s true. opening his eyes again, taekwoon sighs. “i’ve fallen pretty hard, haven’t i…?”

he starts a little when he hears the door to the living room open and close, but glancing up and meeting hongbin’s gaze, he relaxes, happy to see that hongbin hadn’t heard what he’d said just seconds before. “you don’t look so good.” hongbin comments with a grin, moving over to sit in the chair beside the couch.

“i don’t feel so good,” is taekwoon’s half-hearted response as he pulls himself into a seated position. it probably wasn’t such a good idea though, since his head decides to throb even more violently at the motion. he lifts his hands to massage his temples.

“but you’re also looking pretty good, you know.” hongbin says, eyes narrowing. “the color in your face makes you all the more attractive.”

taekwoon pretends the words don’t make him blush by coughing lightly. “yeah, whatever.” he says. but then he realizes what hongbin said and he freezes. color in his face? meaning he’s not deathly pale? that’s odd.

he also then takes note of a few other things. his chest is heaving in and out very faintly as air enters and escapes his lips; he’s actually breathing. and there’s a strange beating in the right side of his chest that seems to resemble the pulse of a heart. on top of that, he lets out a shiver upon noticing that he can actually feel the cold temperature in the room. yes, very odd.

“do you get it yet?” hongbin says, grinning again.

taekwoon reaches into his mouth, feels around for the fangs he knows are long gone, and then tenderly stretches his arm behind himself and feels his back for the usual stubs of his black wings, despite how long it’s been since he couldn’t pull them out.

“weird…” there’s only one conclusion taekwoon can draw from this. “i’m… human.” he states.

“amazing, right?” hongbin says. “it’s like magic.” after pausing for a moment, he adds, “so did you have fun at hakyeon’s place last night?”

“yeah, i guess.” taekwoon shrugs, confused as to why hongbin had changed the subject so suddenly.

“what did you guys do?”

“... stuff.” though, he doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“anything… special?” hongbin asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.

at this, taekwoon’s cheeks flush and he coughs. “you ask too many questions.”

hongbin beams. “you know, i’m pretty sure that’s the key. falling in love with a human is the first step but… becoming one with a human is where the truth to this secret lies.”

“becoming one with-” taekwoon shakes his head incredulously, ignoring the way his now beating heart painfully decides to skip a beat. “hongbin, can you please stop talking? you’re only making my head hurt more.” hongbin continues to beam. “but…” he purses his lips thoughtfully. “did you know that all along?”

“maybe, maybe not.” hongbin says. “you’ve never really seemed content as a vampire, so when we first encountered hakyeon, i thought i would watch and see how things progressed. i’ll admit, i had my theory, but i didn’t really want to influence anything, so i left the two of you alone, and since i could tell the two of you would grow close very quickly, i knew i would see whether i was right or not.”

taekwoon lays back on the couch and stares up the ceiling. “then… you noticed from the first night that i… well, that hakyeon had captured my attention?”

“of course.”

“was i that obvious?” taekwoon says quietly. he’s not even really speaking to hongbin anymore, and instead just rambling. “i wonder why… i wonder what it was that drew me to hakyeon...” even though it was now three weeks ago, taekwoon can still remember watching a lost and confused hakyeon wander into the alley that he and the other vampires usually frequented.

he remembers feeling the urge to protect hakyeon, despite being a vampire, when wonshik had already singled the human out as prey, and he also remembers the look of wonder and shock on hakyeon’s face upon realizing he was witnessing real life vampires. why hadn’t he just run away after taekwoon had stopped wonshik the first time? why did he stick around and allow himself to be attacked a second time? _hakyeon is definitely not very bright_ , taekwoon thinks, laughing inwardly.

but most of all, he remembers the gratitude that shone in hakyeon’s eyes after taekwoon saved him. he didn’t even need to say it aloud, because his eyes clearly spoke the words, “thank you.” that was what made it all worth it for taekwoon, and probably what made him return the next night to see hakyeon again. such a silly reason… but taekwoon’s glad. if he hadn’t saved hakyeon that night, and hadn’t continued to see the human, he probably never would have fallen in love. probably never would have become human himself.

_i guess… i owe hakyeon, don’t i..._

after a few more moments of silence, taekwoon gasps as a thought occurs to him and he sits up abruptly. “ah- speaking of hakyeon, what time is it?” he can’t see the standing grandfather clock across the room since it’s blocked by the tall wardrobe next to the couch, but he can tell just from looking out the window that it’s definitely late. the sky is pitch black.

“oh… um,” hongbin leans over in his chair to see around the wardrobe and then reports, “it’s 11:30, why?”

“shit…” taekwoon mutters, hurriedly peeling himself off the couch. “hakyeon’s probably been waiting for over an hour already.”

“wait, you’re still meeting up with him tonight?” hongbin gives him a surprised look. “i thought since you had stayed at his house so late last night that you wouldn’t be meeting up again for a few days.”

“we meet up every night.” taekwoon replies stiffly. “there’s no reason why we wouldn’t- what?” he cuts himself off when hongbin’s eyes widen and he suddenly seems to grow anxious. “what is it?”

“well, it could be nothing,” hongbin says, tapping his foot nervously. “but i saw wonshik leaving earlier. it’s not a hunting night and i don’t really know why else he would go out but i kind of just assumed he felt like it so i didn’t say anything...”

taekwoon thinks hard. wonshik wasn’t very bright either, but the vampire was good at catching on to the feelings of others, as well as planning things on his own. he could have easily noticed taekwoon’s transformation without taekwoon even approaching him and then used that fact to his advantage...

“oh god...” taekwoon’s blood runs cold. “hakyeon’s in danger.”

in less than a second, he’s dashing out of the living room and down the long hall, to the front door, where he’s only stopped by the black wings that spread in front of him.

“wait a minute,” hongbin says, flying down and landing in front of taekwoon. “you’re human now, so you can’t face wonshik on your own. you’re definitely going to need some help.” he brings a hand to his mouth and whistles loudly, and in the blink of an eye, jaehwan and sanghyuk appear from the upper floor of the mansion.

taekwoon smiles gratefully. at least one of them is thinking ahead. “thank you, hongbin.” he says. and then the four of them are hurrying out into the night.

_just hold on, hakyeon_. taekwoon thinks desperately. _i’m coming_.

 

 

the sunlight is painfully bright as it shines through hakyeon’s closed eyelids. he feels like its trying to blind him, which he doesn’t quite appreciate considering he had been having a wonderful sleep. he really wants to turn over so as not to be facing his window, since the curtains are obviously drawn, but there’s also a throbbing in his neck and upper back that makes him want to stay exactly where he is so he doesn’t agitate it.

to his surprise, though, he’s also quite comfortable, and the pair of arms resting on his stomach only add to the coziness of this particular morning. instead of turning over, hakyeon decides to cuddle closer to the warmth coming from the body next to him.

yes, weird throbbing aside, hakyeon feels very nice.

it only takes another moment for a few things occur to him. throbbing. in his neck. wasn’t it just nighttime? hadn’t he been down in the alleyway waiting for taekwoon? that’s right! and then wonshik had attacked him. ah yes, he had been bit, hadn’t he. that would explain the strange sensation he’s feeling. but how did he get back home and into his bed? and wait a minute, why are the curtains drawn? because hakyeon makes sure never to draw them when he goes to bed so he isn’t woken so unceremoniously as he is now.

but then realization dawns on him. of course. taekwoon.

he blinks his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the brightness of his room before looking to his right. taekwoon is sleeping peacefully, the dark hair splayed across his forehead given a luxurious shine thanks to the light from the window. he’s curled up against hakyeon’s side, one arm laid across hakyeon’s stomach and the other wrapped around his waist.

hakyeon feels an immense amount of affection bubbling up in his chest and he leans down carefully, pressing his lips to the top of taekwoon’s head where it lays against his shoulder. taekwoon must have protected him. taekwoon must have fought off wonshik and then brought hakyeon back to his house. he must have done so much to take care of hakyeon.

hakyeon finds himself wondering what he did to deserve someone as amazing as taekwoon.

in the next second, taekwoon’s eyelashes flutter and hakyeon’s heart skips a beat. taekwoon shifts, a soft breath escaping his mouth. “ah…” his voice is laced with sleep and his eyes aren’t even fully open, but the way his lips pull into the smallest of smiles as he glances up and meets hakyeon’s gaze sets off butterflies in hakyeon’s stomach. “you’re awake.”

hakyeon nods, trying to ignore the sudden heat in his cheeks as taekwoon pulls his arms off hakyeon and pushes himself up to kiss hakyeon lightly on the lips. “i’m so glad...” he murmurs.

“h-how long was i out?” hakyeon manages to say.

“mm, not long.” taekwoon replies, stretching and finally getting himself into a sitting position. “about 3 days, which definitely isn’t bad. i’ve known humans who were bitten by vampires that didn’t regain consciousness for weeks.” he yawns, but then also adds, “i’m really glad you weren’t unconscious for weeks.”

there’s now an adorable pout on taekwoon’s lips and hakyeon can’t stop himself from chuckling. “were you missing me?”

“of course.” taekwoon admits quickly, but upon realizing how open he’s being with hakyeon, he coughs and lifts a hand to cover his face, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. “w-well, i mean, yes, i missed you. it was lonely having no one to talk to… not that i particularly wanted to talk to you, though, i just meant-”

“oh, be quiet, you,” hakyeon beams. he reaches out and grabs the front of taekwoon’s shirt, yanking him into another kiss. when taekwoon sits back, he’s smiling again.

“you’re annoying.” the sunlight coming in causes taekwoon’s eyes to shine, and he looks so beautiful that hakyeon feels breathless. “you’re annoying, but i like you.”

he’s about to respond with “i like you, too,” but then something else occurs to him. taekwoon is sitting in the sun. taekwoon. vampire taekwoon. that doesn’t make any logical sense. unless- “wait a minute!” he gasps, sitting up too abruptly and letting out an involuntary yelp when his neck and shoulder decide to throb more painfully due to the sudden movement.

taekwoon jumps at the sound, and frowns while he pushes hakyeon back down onto his bed. “don’t move. it’ll heal faster if you don’t stress it.” he mutters in irritation, and hakyeon can only grin sheepishly. he’s too excited to let his injury stop him.

he reaches up, grasping taekwoon’s shoulders. “you’re not a vampire anymore, are you.” he says. “you’re human.” taekwoon blinks, eyes meeting hakyeon’s for a brief second before they shoot down into his lap and he nods, blush coloring his cheeks again. “since when? for how long?” hakyeon blurts. he can feel his heart racing.

“... s-since we… um…” taekwoon mumbles, face growing redder, and hakyeon thinks he understands. he feels his own face begin to flush. “w-well, since the night i came here with you,” he simplifies. “so about 4 days.”

“ah,” hakyeon says. he takes a deep breath and his eyes flit around the room before another thought occurs to him. he’d forgotten up until now, but wonshik’s words from the night before echo in his head. wonshik had told him that taekwoon had become human, hadn’t he? and due to this fact, taekwoon couldn’t have fought to save him, right? “but if you were already human, then how did you save me from wonshik?” he asks.

“not alone, of course,” taekwoon tells him, a look of relief washing over him now that hakyeon has steered them onto a new topic. “hongbin, jaehwan and sanghyuk helped me. in fact, they did most of everything. i, myself, didn’t stand a chance against wonshik,” he explains. “so jaehwan and hongbin fought him off while sanghyuk helped me carry you away from the alley. he brought you as far as your apartment, since i remembered the way, and then went back to help the other two. then i took you up to your bedroom and-”

“so you’ve been taking care of me all this time?” hakyeon interrupts to ask, even though he knows taekwoon has. he loves the way taekwoon’s lips twitch, as if he’s trying so hard to hold back a smile, and then he nods. “thank you, taekwoon.”

the smile prevails, spreading all the way across taekwoon’s face, and his eyes shrink into small crescents. hakyeon smiles back.

“i’m so glad i met you, taekwoon. i don’t regret anything, not any of it. i don’t even regret getting bit by a vampire for real. i would do it all over again for you.”

“but if we did it all over again, i would get to you in time and you wouldn’t get bit.” taekwoon argues, laughter lacing his tone.

hakyeon laughs as well. “well, hey, if we’re changing things up, then i would definitely have invited you over to my place earlier. i wonder how much quicker we could get you to become human…?” he laughs harder when taekwoon aims a gentle punch at his arm.

“i take it back! i don’t like you,” he says, trying to sound angry, but the fact that he’s still grinning makes hakyeon reach out and grab him around the waist, tugging him down onto the bed next to him.

“of course you don’t like me,” hakyeon points out, peppering kisses all over taekwoon’s face. “you love me.”

taekwoon ceases the attack by catching hakyeon’s mouth with his own in another deep kiss. he pauses only briefly to mutter a quiet, “yes, i love you…” and then he kisses hakyeon again.

 

 

_day whatever this is_

_hello, everyone, i’m alive!_

_… but really._

_i’ve been gone for a few days now, were you all wondering where i was? i was actually almost dying! fun times. but i’m quite alright now, much recovered._

_wait, what’s this? you want to know why i was almost dying? it’s a great story. i was bit by a vampire, you see. and in case you ever get the urge to find out what getting bit by a vampire feels like, i really suggest you don’t._

_it’s probably the most painful thing you could ever experience. it’s kind of like being lit on fire but also frozen to death at the same time? yes, doesn’t sound too nice, does it._

_plus, you probably won’t have a dashing young, human-turned vampire come swooping in to your rescue. (ok, i’m exaggerating a little. leo could actually only manage minimal efforts to save me since being a human means he’s useless against vampires, but hey. that’s where it comes in handy to have vampire buddies.)_

_so it started when i went to meet leo out in the alleyway as per usual. but instead of leo showing up, it was that nasty vampire ravi. i was on my own this time. he cornered me and proceeded to turn me into his meal._

_thankfully (i found out later, since i happened to be unconscious at the time), leo brought hongbin, ken, and hyuk to my rescue. the vampires fought off ravi and successfully carried me to safety. it was also leo who took care of me while i was out._

_and i just realized that i mentioned human-turned vampire and didn’t explain. i found out after i woke up that leo had become human. apparently, it was after we… you know… well, after he came to my apartment (look at my last entry if you’re curious, alright? i’m not gonna say it again.)_

_remember how i’ve said in previous entries that i sometimes feel like i walked out of a soap opera? well, this definitely feels like the end of one. but the good end. the end where the climax has passed and everything wraps up neatly and everyone lives happily ever after._

_leo’s human. and he loves me. i couldn’t have asked for a better conclusion._

_(although, really, i could have gone without getting bit if it were up to me, but alas, i guess the script writers really needed a high point of drama.)_

_so i guess this brings about the end of the vampire diaries of cha hakyeon, doesn’t it. no more stories about the crazy boy who fell in love with a vampire at first sight. no more adventures, or night time meetings, or near death experiences._

_but you’ll still be hearing from me, no doubt._

_oh, and taekwoon says hi, by the way._

_who’s taekwoon? take a wild guess._

_N signing out~_


End file.
